Sen Daijiro
Early Life Sen Daijiro (先大治郎) was born in 1989 in Fukuoka City, Fukuoka Prefecture Japan. His father owned a small bakery and his mother was a school teacher. They had a simple existence, enough money to live on and to pay school fees. He left school at 16, working for his father in the bakery for some years. At the age of 20, he married, paying his way by playing piano and guitar at local bars, or even just on the side walk. His wife-to-be was the daughter of a successful businessman from Osaka, who strongly opposed the marriage to his "Southern bum". Eventually, the choice was taken from the Osaka-man, and they wed anyway. By 2011, the first child was on its way. Born in the Summer of 2012, their first child was a girl. Shortly after, things turned bad. The Great Catastrophe On August 18th 2012, North Korean military ships sailed from Busan harbour and shelled the city of Fukuoka. Sen's house was destroyed in the attack, all their possessions. His wife and young child went North to Osaka to stay with her parents. Sen, however stayed. He enlisted in the Mishima Armed Forces amid rumours of an attack on Korea. The Japanese Self Defence Force mobilised within days, but their attack were largely ineffectual, and many attempts to take a foothold in Korea were repelled. Military Service After the attack in August 2012, Sen joined the Mishima Armed Forces. The fast paced training was designed to pump out well trained soldiers in only a month. So, by the 30th September of the same year, Sen was about to begin his trial-by-fire as part of the Special Naval Landing Force, the new marine branch of Mishima Corps. Sen became involved in many of the spear head attacks on the Koreans, most notably the landing at Busan, Mishima first official military action, and the storming of Seoul a year later, with landing taking place along the banks of the Han River, running through Seoul. Within two years, the war was won, peace had been made with the Koreans and an alliance had been made with China. Sen's military career was over with an honourable discharge, leaving as a Sergeant Major of the Special Naval Landing Force. Post-War Period Sen returned home to a different Japan than what he had left. Fukuoka had been rebuilt. He went to his parents, not knowing where his wife and child were. At his parents house, they handed him a letter from his wife. She had left him, and gave divorce papers. He would never see them again. For a time, he was a mess. He drank excessively, becoming an alcoholic. He became distanced from his parents, and eventually stopped seeing them entirely. On a whim, he left Fukuoka and moved to Tokyo, hanging out in dark bars through the day and night. It was here that he first came into contact with the Sumiyoshi-kai. Yakuza Involvement While in Tokyo, the bar he visited were often filled with chinpira thugs. Eventually, he just happened to stumble across a fairly powerful under-boss of the Sumiyoshi-kai. Drunk, he picked a friend with this boss. The boss pulled a gun out, but Sen's military training took over. He disarmed the boss, and turned the gun on him, firing twice, killing the middle-aged gangster. He was quickly captured by the other yakuza around, and brought before the Sumiyoshi-kai's council, including the supreme head; Shigeo Nishiguchi. The council wanted to executre Sen for his act, but Shigeo took pity on Sen, knowing the distant look developed from war. Boss Shigeo made this offer: your service for your life. Sen could not refuse, and thus he became a soldier for the Sumiyoshi-kai. Years have passed since, and the debt is still not repaid. It never will be. Sen cannot leave the yakuza. Ever. Or he will be hunted, beaten and killed in some alley, the disappear forever. Photo Gallery Andylau3.jpg Andy Lau 2.jpg Andy Lau.jpg